Allergic to Dust, Too
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: While suffering from his pollen allergies, a sneezy Lumpy discovers that he's not just allergic to pollen, but dust as well. Currently a one-shot.


Lumpy sniffled several times as he rubbed his nose repeatedly. It seemed as though no matter what he did, there was nothing that could satisfy his itchy nose. It was a warm spring day outside, and flowers were blooming wherever they grew. But at the same time, they were producing a pretty large amount of pollen - Lumpy's worst allergy. He couldn't sniff a single flower without breaking out into a sneezing fit, and he saw that as a problem. He personally thought that the pollen would make the flowers smell good, even though that wasn't true.

"Aaaaah..." Just thinking about the amount of pollen made Lumpy need to sneeze, and he wasn't even outside at the time. He had decided to stay in his house in an attempt to keep his allergies at bay. But it wasn't much help; he never knew when his nose decided it was a good time to sneeze. His breath hitched as he removed his hand from his nose. "AaaaaaAAAAAHHH..." He tilted his neck back as his nose twitched and his nostrils flared up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he sneezed. It was a somewhat small sneeze by his standards, but it was pretty loud. He then tilted his neck back as he prepared to sneeze again, his nostrils not having been satisfied yet.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOooooooooooooo! Ugh..."

Recovering from his double-sneeze, Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nostrils on his forefinger. He wished that there was a way to get rid of his allergies, he was tired of always sneezing from pollen. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

He went into his living room and walked up to the bookshelf. After taking a few seconds to browse it, he pulled out a medical book, which was covered with a layer of dust. Lumpy took a deep breath and blew the dust off, sending it flying around into the air. And just like that, Lumpy could feel his nostrils flaring up again. Another sneeze was on the way.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." Lumpy inhaled as he turned his head away from the book, and then he took a couple of final breaths. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy could feel a small amount of mucus firing out of his nostrils with the sneeze. He started to rub his nose on his forefinger, but it occurred to him that his nose hadn't been satisfied enough. He removed his finger from his nostrils as they flared up again, and he entered a sneezing fit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Immediately after the sneezing fit, Lumpy raised his forefinger back to the end of his snout and rubbed his nostrils, which had reddened and started to run slightly.

"Ugh, am I allergic to dust, too?" Lumpy asked himself as he sniffled. "I think I might be..."

He opened up the book, and looked through it, trying to find a section related to allergies. As he did, a small amount of dust arose from the pages, causing his nostrils to flare up again. He didn't start inhaling until he had reached the page he was looking for, however.

"Ah, here it is." Before Lumpy could read a single paragraph, he needed to sneeze again. "Aaaaaaahhhh..." Lumpy sniffled deeply, but ended up sucking up the dust from the air, causing him to sneeze again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, for God's sake," Lumpy said to himself as he rubbed his nostrils on his hand, but the former continued to flare up.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

Lumpy tilted his neck far back as he lowered the book from his face, and then he shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A large amount of mucus and spray escaped from his nose and mouth, respectively. By the time he had finished, his nostrils were running profusely. He rubbed his nostrils with a forefinger as he closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf.

"Yeah, I'm definitely allergic to dust..." Lumpy said to himself.

He proceeded to walk out of the living room and head for the bathroom, continuing to rub his nose every step of the way. Once he had gotten to the bathroom, he took a couple of tissues from the tissue box and blew his nose. Then he removed the tissues from his face and sniffled, but as the rays from the lamps on the ceiling shined in his face, a small amount of dust got sucked in with his sniffle, causing his nostrils to flare up again.

"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy released yet another large sneeze, and then immediately blew his nose again. This time, he didn't remove the tissues from his nose as he rubbed it with them.

"And I thought my pollen allergies were bad." Lumpy sighed to himself in despair.


End file.
